


warmth; a kiss

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [3]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Kissing, Missing Scene, POV Female Character, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd half-convinced herself she was just an eerie dream; that she couldn't possibly remember the one thing from that summer that would have mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth; a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> bingo prompt: amnesia.

Moira spends ten years trying to prove to her superiors that mutants exist.  She spends the next ten as the unofficial agency expert on them.

But 1973 is a watershed year not just because the world at large now knows about mutants, but also because of the girl on the television, a blur of blue and red who saved the President from Magneto.

Moira _knows her_.  

It's almost as though the world is laughing at her, that the one thing she remembers from that beautiful lost summer is the first thing the world learns about mutants.

In 1983, Charles Xavier wheels into her office and, stumbling over his words, tells her he needs her, she's more than willing to go with him and his pretty boy companion, but she's not anticipating the pretty blonde who looks at her like they know each other.

It makes sense, though, when Raven, as Xavier calls her, fades into the woman from those TV broadcasts.

Before everything changes, before it's quite time to go fight Apocalypse, Moira pulls her aside, because she's waited twenty years for this moment, and she won't wait a moment longer.  Mystique stands before her, wearing a skin that Moira thinks she's supposed to recognize, and Moira needs to say something.

"Before we go out there," she says, gesturing to the plane, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" A glimmer of recognition in her eyes.

"Twenty years ago, you kissed me.  There was sunlight, and we were scared, and I don't remember anything else."

Mystique looks away.  "Yes, I did."

Moira takes a deep breath.  "This is likely a little late, but I was hoping you would do it again."

"You're serious?" Mystique says, staring at her.  "You -- _that's_  the thing you remember, and want to repeat?"

"Is there a reason we shouldn't?"  Moira cocked her head to the side.

Mystique seems to consider that, and then sets her jaw with determination.  "No, no there isn't."

So they kiss, and then, after a moment of warmth, they board the plane.


End file.
